


Wear and Tear

by CorsetJinx



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Argath being an asshole, Gen, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: In their hunt for those who kidnapped Marquis Elmdore it becomes clear that Argath is not the easiest of travelling companions.





	Wear and Tear

“Is there no end to this blasted place?” Argath hissed, squinting as he shielded his eyes from the sun. The shade helped only a little, but did not change the company’s surroundings at all. Gone were the occasionally rolling hills and sudden crags of the Mandalia Plains, the ground beneath their tired feet giving way to rock and sand. The air seemed thick, cloying to the tongue and throat.

“We have yet to actually set foot in the Siedge Weald proper.” Delita informed him, wiping the sweat from his brow. “It will get more tiresome to travel as we continue on. Should you get tired, be sure to mention it.”

The clipped nature of the statement rankled Argath’s nerves. Curling his fingers into a fist he turned his narrowed gaze on the brunet cadet. “Something you possess intimate knowledge of, no doubt. Did you find your way through this place before, on bended knee mayhaps, to curry the Beoulve’s graces?”

A muscle jumped in the taller boy’s jaw, what inquisitive light had softened his eyes immediately disappeared - leaving them cold and harsh as he looked at the Marquis’ vassal. Words blocked up the back of Delita’s throat, tightening it. Argath’s smirk was an ugly thing, twisting pale features.

“Shall I take your silence as affirmation, then? I see why not. Those of lesser standing are fit only to hold their tongues before their betters.”

“News!” The sudden crowing of Ramza’s voice distracted them both. The second youngest Beoulve looked excited as he took up the spot between them, brandishing a canteen. “Edmund was able to conjure a solution for our water supply.” He offered the canteen to Delita, smiling. “It will be cold until the ice properly melts, so take care.”

Looking at it, Delita carefully accepted the heavy thing and held Argath’s eye as he slowly sipped from its contents. Indeed, the water inside was icy cold. It gave his parched tongue a bit of a shock before he swallowed, hiding a smirk as he returned the cap to its proper place.

“Refreshing, nonetheless. Thank you, Ramza.” He said sweetly, basking in Thadalfus’ glower.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the inktober writing challenge, for the prompt "water".


End file.
